


Attack On Fluffy

by ChelseaJay



Series: 26 Twilight Wolf Pack Drabbles [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3 of the 26.</p><p>Shoes, Laundry Room, Jacob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack On Fluffy

Bella stood in the doorway of the laundry room giggling as she watched Jacob fumbling with the shoes.

Glancing in her direction he frowned and dropped the shoe on the floor.

“How the hell am I supposed to untie these? There's mud everywhere!” He complained as he tried to untie the next shoe.

Bella just shook her head and walked over snatching the shoe out of his hand.

“You don't need to untie them Jake, just put them in the washer.” She said tossing it in the lid then gathering the rest to do the same.

Jake shrugged and shut the lid as she finished, a smile tugging at her lips. Crossing his arms he glared at her playfully. “Are you finished laughing at me or should I come back when you're done?”

Bella shook her head and poked him in the side. “Come on, you've got to admit that was funny! I mean, you guys walk around barefoot through the woods for months and the minute you go hiking in shoes you come back covered in mud.”

He huffed, “We slipped. That's not such a big deal.”

Bella laughed at him and made her way towards the door.

“You're right, slipping isn't a big deal, I do it everyday but showing up at Sam and Emily's covered head to toe in mud is. How did it even happen?” She inquired turning to face him.

Jake ducked his head and blushed, “There were rabbits...”

Bella's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was implying. Not a second later was she on the floor laughing her heart out.

“Oh my gosh, those poor creatures. I can't believe you guys chased rabbits. And here I thought you were human underneath all of that fur.” She stated between gasps.

Jake rolled his eyes and stepped over her as he walked out of the room.

“Not that I don't enjoy your company and all, but why are you here?” He wondered.

Bella had calmed down enough to get up and follow him, but she couldn't stop smiling. “Paul got stuck washing the clothes and he got mud all over the house. So I told him I was leaving and that it better be clean by the time I get back. Besides... the girls wanted dirt and volunteered me to get it, so who better to go to than my best friend. Had I gone to Quil he would have made up some story about you guys wrestling a bear. Again.”

“Hey, that really happen.” He whined as Bella looked at him pointedly.

“Sure, sure buddy. Sure, sure.” She said patting him on the head as they made their way to living room.

The girls still didn't believe that one.

 


End file.
